Naruto: Isaribi
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Here comes the monster!" a kid yelled at Isaribi...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Naruto on a ship**

"Look out world I'm going to hit the ground running today!" Naruto shouted as he looked off the ship with his foot on the bar.

'Not that it matters though, all of my missions are so lame these days,' Naruto said then stopped as he saw Ino and Sakura walked past the ship.

"Geez, I can't believe it. This is so unfair," Ino said as she carried a bouquet of flowers.

"It's not so bad, I'm training so hard these days I can hardly keep my eyes open." Sakura said.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them.

"Speaking of being lazy," Ino said.

"Oh yeah, well last I checked you're just sitting around a flower shop all day! Where are Choji and Shikamaru anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Off somewhere with Asuma sensei. Oh man, I'd give anything to be out there on a mission now," Ino said.

"Ino was down with a cold for a while so the guys were sent on a mission without her," Sakura explained.

"Yeah, and I'm like totally recovered now. If I don't blow off some steam I'll just go crazy!" Ino replied.

"Hey, nothing a little training won't cure," Naruto stated.

"Not at my house, if my family ever finds out I don't have someone to spare with I get to help out at the shop." Ino explained.

"Whatever, you'd just skip the training if you were on your own," Naruto said.

"Wait a minute, that's not true at all. Take it back! I train by myself all the time!" Ino ordered.

"Hey, Naruto," Shino said as he came up from behind him.

"Shino! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto told him.

"Ino, Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you now," Shino told them.

"Huh? Both of us?" Ino asked him.

"I was told to come fetch you. She wants to see all three of us.

"Shino and me?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sakura, Naruto and Ino said together.

"What kind of disturbance?" Anko asked Lady Tsunade.

"I don't know, but a creature is terrorizing our neighbor, the Land of the Sea. They call it the Demon of the Ocean. What's wrong? You will go for me won't you?" Tsunade answered.

"Yes, my lady," Anko answered as Shizune looked at her.

"Shizune," Tsunade said.

"Yes," Shizune replied.

"Give her the rundown," Tsunade told her.

"Oh, sure," Shizune said as she pulled a map down in front of Tsunade, "the Land of the Sea is composed of islands of various sizes. Lately, ships with monetary shipments have been coming under attack and their cargo plundered." Shizune said as she gave a small puppet show.

"All these people aboard these ships claim that this damage was done by the Demon of the Ocean." Tsunade said as Shizune pulled the map back up.

"So that's the mission huh? You want me to find this thing and take it out right?" Anko asked.

"Well, almost. There's a hair more to it than that." Tsunade answered.

"The Land of the Sea has no hidden village, not of its own so they've established a military alliance with their neighbor, the Land of Water. They make payments every month but the ship that was carrying their latest installment was attacked by the Demon of the Ocean as well." Shizune explained.

"I get it. To preserve their relationship with the Land of Water, the Land of Sea will do whatever it takes to take care of their next ship." Anko replied.

"Bingo, your mission is to guards the ship and take out this demon. Your support team has already been assembled. I leave the rest to you," Tsunade said as someone knocked on the door.

"Support team?" Anko asked.

"Enter." Tsunade said as Shino, Naruto, and Ino entered.

"What the? You're that psychopractor from the Chunin exams." Naruto shouted as he remembered how she scratched Naruto's face with a kunai, and licked away his blood.

"Yeah, good times. Feels like it was only yesterday doesn't it?" Anko asked.

"Anko Mitarashi sensei," Ino said.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Listen up. Your mission is as follows. Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, you three will be working as a team under Anko for this assignment goes." Tsunade explained.

"You're putting the three of us together?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously, it is a kind of a weird match isn't it?" Ino asked.

"I don't wanna hear it. Now look, I've thought this through, each of your combined skills will fit perfectly with for this mission. I handpicked you all myself. Now put those abilities of yours to good use and get the job done." Tsunade said.

"Right!" Anko, Ino, Naruto and Shino said together.

'And heck, these were the only genin available. She's too much.' Shizune thought as Tsunade laughed.

"Something here doesn't smell right." Naruto said as Tsunade tensed.

"Alright you've got your marching orders. Zip it!" Anko yelled as she grabbed Naruto's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Alright alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Go pack your gear and meet me at the front gate." Anko said.

"Rodger!" Ino and Shino said together as Naruto rubbed his ear.

"Man that really hurt..." Naruto mumbled as they left.

"Anko... be careful." Tsunade said before Anko opened the door.

"Right," Anko said before leaving.

**At the front gate**

"Demon of the Ocean as traits that is both human and fishlike. What is this?" Ino asked as she read out of a booklet.

"These people need to get their eyes examined. Something like that doesn't exist." Naruto replied.

"Not necessarily, this could be ninja resorting to piracy with kinjutsu at their disposal." Shino pointed out.

"Well whatever, we still need to look into it. This problem's not solving itself." Anko added.

"Of course," Ino replied.

"Aright, Mother Island's in the middle of the Land of the Sea. Let's head to the nearest port town and charter a boat." Anko said.

"Got it! Alright!" Naruto, Ino, and Shino said together.

"Ok, let's set sail for the Land of the Sea!" Naruto shouted.

'Why does he always have to be so gung ho? I've got a bad feeling about this.' Ino thought as she followed the others through the forest.

**Tsunade and Shizune**

"Here you are," Shizune said as she gave Lady Tsunade some tea as she pet Tonton, her pig. "so um... Lady Tsunade... about Anko I was wondering... I mean well... did something happen in the past?" Shizune asked as Tsunade took her tea.

"Sort of," Tsunade answered as she took a sip. Shizune picked up a record book and flipped through.

"Wait a minute, these are her mission records from age ten and on. They're so fragmented." Shizune pointed out.

"Anko was one of Orochimaru's students once remember?" Tsunade asked.

"So the passages blacked out are connected to Orochimaru's activity. So they correspond to confidential files," Shizune said.

"Well, some of them." Tsunade said.

"Huh?" Shizune asked.

"For parts of it, we have no record at all." Tsunade explained.

"No record at all? Even for the entire period she was here in the village?" Shizune asked.

"That Orochimaru, he must not have wanted anyone to know what he was doing. When he left the village he was careful to erase sections of Anko's memory." Tsunade explained.

**Naruto, Shino, Ino, and Anko**

Naruto sighed as they stood by the ocean.

"Smell that ocean air," Naruto said.

"Well, we made it you guys. Feast your eyes on the Land of the Sea." Anko said as they looked at an island.

"So is that Mother Island then?" Ino asked as she pointed to a large island in the middle. Anko looked and suddenly had a flashback about Orochimaru. She quickly covered her mouth.

'What is this feeling coming over me?' Anko thought as Shino looked at her.

"Hey, guys just go on ahead will ya? See if you can rustle up that boat." Anko said.

"Yeah, but sensei..." Ino started.

"I have some business to take care of. I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done. Back in a bit." Anko said as she ran off.

"Sensei!" Ino yelled.

"Oh, don't bother. Let's just come on. Shino what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You wanna get left behind?" Ino asked.

"Right." Shino said as he followed.

**Anko**

Anko jumped into a tree and grabbed her shoulder.

'This curse mark is killing me and his presence there's no question. This way.' Anko thought as she ran through the woods. She stopped at a cliff; she looked out and saw Mother Island. She remembered standing here and pointing out the islands to her teacher, Orochimaru.

**Isaribi **

"Here you go," the man said as he gave a girl covered in bandages her money for the fish. She looked down at him then at him.

"I'm sorry but that's the best I can do." The man replied.

**Naruto, Ino, and Shino**

"Hey Ino what's wrong?" Naruto asked her as they entered a shop

"Hold on one second," Ino said as she walked up towards the man giving the girl her money.

"That's kind of a low price don't ya think? That's high quality fish," Ino asked the man.

"Um, well uh, look I'm not underpaying her. It's just with all this hubbub about this Demon of the Ocean; customers have been scarce for a while. Sorry but that's the going price these days," the man answered.

"Are you kidding me? That fish rarely goes for..." Ino started as the girl walked away.

"Wow that's a lot of bandages, what'd she injure herself or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, but there's something wrong with her that's for sure. She's actually a diver; she lives in a small town on Mother Island.

"Huh? but if she's an islander then what's she coming to the mainland for?" Ino asked.

"Oh well uh, that's because the other people of the island won't do business with her. Not long ago she was taken away by spirits.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You're saying that she suddenly disappeared then right?" Ino asked.

"You got it. One day a bunch of villagers suddenly vanished. Story is, out of all those people only she turned up again. They say she lives outside the village now, alone" The man said as the girl walked past a few boys who were playing stopping and made fun of her. All of the kids ran away as she walked past them screaming it's a monster. One fell and the girl came to help him up. She rubbed his head to get him to stop crying. The boy started crying again as she stood up and walked away.

"Alone? I feel so sorry for her," Ino said.

"Looking like that and with all the stories we here, how can you not feel on edge?

"Yeah I guess, where'd Naruto go?" Ino answered.

The girl started walking with the groceries she bought when a man blocked her way. She ran back but another man blocked that way. One of her apples rolled out of her back and by the first man. He stomped on it with his foot and hit her, making her drop her bag and fall to the ground.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted behind them.

"Let's go!" one shouted as the two ran off. Naruto ran to the girl to help her up.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, you're from over on Mother's Island right?" Naruto asked.

"No," she replied as she saw Naruto's headband.

'Ninja,' she thought as she scrambled for her groceries.

"Here let me help ya," Naruto said as she stood up.

"That's okay," she said as she ran off.

"Hey wait! What's up with her..." Naruto yelled but she didn't stop.

**Shino and Ino**

"I'm sorry but the last boat of the day has already set out," the man replied.

"You're kidding the sun hasn't even gone down yet?" Ino asked him.

"There's no way you'll find anyone around here who will take you out this late in the evening. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to come back in the morning." He replied.

"So much for that," Ino said.

"Is there any other way to get to the island except ferry?" Shino asked him.

"Well, I can't say I advise it but if it's really that aimportant. I own a small schiff you can borrow." The man answered as Ino and Shino nodded.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

**Ino and Shino**

"Finally I've been looking all over for ya!" Naruto said as he came towards Ino and Shino by their boat.

"It's about time! Where the heck have you been?" Ino asked.

"Oh, right sorry," Naruto apologized.

"You should have said something before you took off." Shino siad.

"Boy you and our squad leader are two of a kind you know that? You both just vanish at the drop of a hat. No way around it, we've got a bumpy road ahead of us," Ino said.

"SAY WHAT? YOU CAN LUMP ME INTO THE CATEGORY WITH THAT SCREW BALL! SHE'S CERTIFIABLY INSANE!" Naruto shouted a kunai appeared in front of him.

"Who we talking about?" Anko asked as she flicked her tongue.

"Well uh..." Naruto started.

'This lady is one loose cane,' Ino thought.

"Hey good job securing us a boat by the way." Anko added.

"Sensei, where in the world have you been?" Ino asked Anko.

"Oh just gathering up a bit of information. Ok, let's get going." Anko said.

"The shinobi of the leaf are here." A man said ontop of a roof

"The Land of the Sea must have pleaded with them to stop the Demon of the Ocean. Well, we should give our new guests a proper welcome then." Another said.

"It's getting dark." Ino said as she rode in the boat.

"We'll be at the island pretty soon. It's just a bit further." Anko said as she ketp paddling.

"Sounds good to me. Mother Island full steam ahead everybody," Naruto said as he handled the rudder.

"Sun's down you know. Seriously, where do you get all your energy from?" Ino asked him.

"Well, at times like this your state of mind is tea." Naruto answered.

"Sakura's got her hands full I feel so bad for her," Ino said as Anko laughed but suddenly the boat shook.

"We've run up agaisnt some rocks or something." Naruto said as he struggled against the rudder.

"Hang on, Naruto," Shino said as he made his way to Naruto.

"Eyes from guys we've got trouble," Anko pointed to a whirlpool, "change course hurry!"

"Easier said than done." Naruto said.

"The oar is jammed," Shino said.

"Let me help you," Ino said as she stood up but a tentacle grabbed her from the water and pulled her into the air.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Anko yelled as she tried to grab Ino.

"Naruto just leave it." Shino said.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto shouted as Anko came out of the water holding an unconscious Ino in her arms.

"Huh showing himself real soon." Anko asked as Naruto and Shino jumped out of the boatand stood on the water as well.

"Man, that was close call," Naruto said as the boat got caught in the whirlpool and sunk.

"Careful you two. We're being targeted from underwater." Anko explained.

"Oh boy," Naruto said as he bit his finger.

'oh well whatever this thing is an underwater battle calls for an underwater expert.' Naruto thought.

"Summoning jutsu! I'm counting on you Chief Toad." Naruto said as Gamakichi instead came, "you again!"

"Geez louis, why you calling me here for kid?" Gamakichi asked.

"Hey look I'm not happy to see you either! Ok, summoning jutsu! Come on, chief !" Naruto yelled as Gamatatsu came up.

"Hey there evening to ya." Gamatatsu said.

"What's going on around here? I called for the chief not a tadpole." Naruto said as he looked at Gamatatsu.

"What's going on around here I didn't summon you?" Naruto yelled.

"Are you out of your guord? You can't summon pops out here it would be a disaster." Gamakichi said.

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"We're freshwater creatures, genius. Saltwater and frogs don't mix." Gamakichi explained.

"Actually I don't like anything salty!" Gamatatsu said.

"Then what good are you for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled.

"Shino, you keep an eye on her," Anko said as she gave Shino Ino and ran on top of the water. The tentacle came out again and grabbed Anko.

"Alright. Fire Style Dragon Flames jutsu!" Anko yelled as the tentacle was set on fire; Anko watched as a man appeared where the tentacle was.

'Water clone?' thought as suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself around her neck and a man laguehd behind her.

"You let your guard down." He pointed out.

'Yeah so did you!" Naruto yelled from above him as he kicked the guy away but something grabbed Naruto's foot pulling him under.

'There was one more? There was another one! I'm losing strength... what's happening?' Naruto thought as the man laughed through his mask.

"I'm scything off your chakra. How does it feel?" the man asked as Anko dived beneath the water.

'Where did he go? There's no visability down here.' Anko said as Naruto floated to the surface.

"Come on kid pull yourself together!" Gamakichi said from atop him.

"Big brother I'm itching all over." Gamatastu said as he rubbed his back.

"Yeah I'm reaching my limit here too." Gamakichi agreed.

"B-b-b-b-b-big brother!" Gamatatsu said as he saw two men behind him.

"Oh boy this ain't so good." Gamakichi said as Anko came out from the water by Shino who was holding Ino.

"Naruto." Shino said.

"What's going on?" Anko asked as she saw Naruto lying in front of two men, "who are you?"

"Time to put all that chakra I stored to good use. Water style jutsu!" one yelled as a whirlpool erupted right where they were. Naruto and the two dissapeared.

"Ah great, that complicates things a bit." Anko moaned.

"Naruto..." Shino said as Naruto flew to the bottom. He laid on a rock and coughed. Suddenly someone kissed him; Naruto opened his eyes and saw Isaribi. Isaribi took him and carried him to the surface.

**Anko, Ino, and Shino**

Anko came out of the water as Shino was on the boat.

"Where's Naruto?" Shino asked.

"It's no use I can't find him." Anko answered

"I see," Shino replied.

"He doesn't see to be around here anymore. He either got swept away or escaped. Either way in this fog..." Anko said as she hopped onto the boat and looked at Ino, "we can't afford to stay here any longer. In the meantime, let's head for the nearest islalnd and try again later."

"Okay," Shino replied as Anko winced and grapped her shoulder, her curse mark bothering her.

"It's been a while," Orochimaru said.

"It really has. I dind't think you would still be here when I got back on my feet and took a good look around. But thanks to that, I was able to see you again." Amachi said.

"So, if you're here, does that mean that you're still continuing with that research?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. I thought that it might be of use to you someday, Orochimaru." Amachi said.

"I wonder if that's true." Orochimaru said.

"This is all out of my loyalty to you." Amachi replied.

"Well, do as you wish." Orochimaru said.

"You have my gratitude. By the way, is he the one you mentioned before?" Amachi said looking at Sasuke.

"Yes. He's Itachi Uchiha's little brother." Orochimaru replied.

"I see. Yes and my..." Amachi started.

"Unnecessary things like that... don't talk about them." Sasuke said.

**Naruto**

Naruto slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Naruto looked over and saw Isaribi dip a cloth in water and laid in on his forehead; Naruto looked o ver and saw his clothes hanging nearby. Isaribi took the bucket of water and walk into the other room. Naruto's eyes suddenly closed.

**Shino and Anko**

A bug flew through the air and landed on Shino's nail as he stood on the boat.

"Doesn't seem like Naruto's around here anymore." Shino said.

"Hey... Naruto's alright, isn't he?" Ino asked.

"He wouldn't be taken down that easily. That's because he's also a Konoha shinobi" Shino replied.

**White Chrysanthemum Inn**

"I am Hitode. I'm in charge of protecting the official payment. I'm aware of the situation. You are all worried since your comrade has gone missing." Hitode said to Anko, Ino, and Shino.

"Have you received any information about it?" Anko asked him.

"Unfortunately, we've received no recent reports concerning it." Hitode answered.

"I see," Anko said.

"I'm at a loss. I hate to bring this up, but the task of escorting the official payment has been emoved to an earlier time." Hitode added.

"An eaerlier time?" Anko asked.

"The plan is to depart tomorrow morning. My jumblest apologizes for the delay in communication. Many were saying how important our relationship with the Water country is so we had to change the departure time." Hitode explained.

"Understood. But, we'd like some time to I nvestigate and search for our comrade." Anko replied.

"That's fine." Hitode answered.

"Very well. We will meet you at the port tomorrow." Anko said.

"We're counting on you. One more thing..." Hitado pointed out.

"Yes?" Anko asked.

"As you can see, our country is not a prosperous one. We and the fishermen want the Kaima gone. Please do this, for the sake of our country!" Hitado explained.

"Understood." Anko replied.

**Naruto and Isaribi**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up; the cloth fell off his head when he did and he remembered who put it there.

"That's right, I..." Naruto stated as the door opened. He looked over and saw Isaribi came in.

"You're awake?" Isaribi asked..

"Yeah. You're the one from yesterday! I see... You're the one who saved me! Thanks!" Naruto replied.

"That was just the outcome of what happened." Isaribi said.

"No, you really helped me out there! Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Isaribi." She answered.

"Okay, then it's Isaribi, my savior!" Naruto stated.

Naruto and Isaribi sat besisde the fire as Isaribi scopped out some soup.

"What are you doing in a remote place like this?" Isaribi asked.

"A mission, of course! I'm here to exterminate the Kaima which is causing problems for this country!" Naruto said as Isaribi frowned.

"You should quit. If you get involved with the Kaima, you won't get off easily." Isaribi said.

"You don't need to worry about me! This is a mission, after all. I let my guard dowon yesterday, but next time I'll get that Kaima jerk and hot!" Naruto yelled as he hate the soup.

"I see. Then you're all better, right?" Isaribi asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks to you!" Naruto thanked.

"Then after you finish eatig that, leave." Isaribi said as she stood up and walked away. Naruto quicklky hogged down the soup and ran after her.

"Wait up! Wait..." Naruto said as he closed the door and saw paint, broken windows and markings all over it. The writing said "Monster!", "Get out!" and "Die!"

"W-what... what is this?" Naruto yelled as he saw the whole building was like it.

"The village kids did that. If you let it bother you, it will never end." Isaribi answered as she started walking away.

"Isaribi! I'm really grateful." Naruto yelled stopping Isaribi but she kept going. Naruto started walking away when he heard someone yelling.

"Here comes the monster!" a kid yelled as Naruto turned around.

"Go away, monster!"

"Move!"

"You demon!"

"Take this!" another kid yelled as he threw a rock at Isaribi; it hit her in the arm and she cried out.

"Isaribi! Hey, you jerks!" Naruto yelled.

"Get out!"

"Go away!"

"Say something!" a kid yelled as a rock came straight towards Isaribi's face but Naruto caught it.

"Hey, you brats! This is going too far for teasing!" Naruto yelled.

"What's with you? Are you this monster's friend?" a kid asked.

"Monster?" Naruto asked.

"That's what everyone's saying!" the kid answered.

"Yeah! That Isaribi was spirited away and became a monster!" a kid answered.

"Don't say dumb things like that!" Naruto yelled.

"It's true!" another yelled as he kicked Naruto in the shin.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto yelled as the kids ran away, "W-w-wait!"

"Stop!" Isaribi said as she stood up.

"But..." Naruto started.

"It's okay. Just leave me alone." Isaribi said as she dusted off her pants.

"I can't! If they keep on-" Naruto started.

"I'm saying that it's none of your business! I'm the girl who was spirited away. It's only natural that they all act like that around me." Isaribi shouted.

"But... but even so, that's ot your fault!" Naruto replied.

"That doesn't matter. People will never accept something that is different from them. That's why... " Isaribi started as a person rode by on a horse with a message. Isaribi walked past Naruto and towards the town.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

**Ino, Shino and Anko**

The man shook his head to Ino and Shino as Anko stood on the side of a cliff and looked out at the islands.

"You lost your comrade in a shipwreck, huh?" the girl asked Ino and Shino.

"Have eyou seen any ships that have gone out fishing between last night and this morning?" Ino asked him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help you. Because of the Kaima, all the fishergirl have cut back on their fishing time." The girl answered.

"I see," Ino said.

"They've been spirited away. Taken away by the Kaima again." An old wogirl said beside Ino.

"Mother! Please don't talke like that!" the girl told the wogirl.

"Spirited away?" Ino asked.

"We hard that at the port, too. Could you tell us more about that spirited away thing? " Shino added.

"I don't know if it'll do any good to tell you..." the girl said.

"But... give me a break! This isn't something I want to tell to outsiders." The girl started.

"Please tell us something! We've come here to exterminate the Kaima!" Ino said.

"Exterminate the Kaima?" the girl asked..

"I understand. There's an old folktale about Kikaijima that's been passed down to fishermen for generations." The girl explained.

"Folktale?" Ino asked.

"Yes. To never approach Kikaijima the island where the monster lives. In the past, Kikaijima was abundant with fish, but there were girly reeefs and fishing conditions were dangerous. That's why everyone believed the old saying, but... about ten years ago, all the fish disappearead from the sea. My husband and I had no choice but to face the dangeres and approach the island. We caught a lot of fihs, but when I resurfaced, my husband had vanihsed. Only the empty boat remained. After that, everyone who approached the island vanished, one by one. Those who searched for the missing never returned. That's why the villages refer to it as Kamikakushi Island and no oen goes near it." The girl explained.

"An island that no one ever approaches?" Ino asked.

"That's a strange tale." Shino replied.

"Come to think of it, at the port I heard there weas a girl who returend from being spirited away!" Ino said.

"Yeah, Isaribi..."the woman said.

"I have one more request. Please tell me where she lives!" Ino asked.

**Tsunade and Shizune **

"Tsunade." Shizune aid as Tsunade flipped through a book.

"Tsunade!" Shizune said louder catching Tsunade's attention, "here are the documents that you requested. And that's the Ocean Country's... you're bothered about it after all?"

"Well yeah, that is the place where Anko was found, when she was abandoned by Orochimaru. Her memories did not return after all and parts of them are still missing. " Tsunade answered.

"I see." Shizune said as Tsunade closed the book, "well then, this will be her first time returning to Ocean Country since that aincident, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. It would be good if that could get her to remember." Tsunade answered.

**Naruto**

"What? I just missed them? So those guys came here?" Naruto asked the man.

"Yes, you'd better go after them." The man said.

"And where did they go?" Naruto asked.

"That way." The man pointed to wehre Naruto just was.

"Didn't I just come from that direction? Darn it, everyone wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran off..

**Isaribi**

Isaribi hid behind a barrel and watched guards guarding a building; she remembered the messenger than rode past her.

'The ship carrying the official payment is moving.' Isaribi thoguht.

**Anko, Ino, and Shino**

"I see. She is the only one to ever return after being spirited away." Anko said.

"I thought I mgiht have been linked." Ino explained.

"She might know more information about Kikaijima." Shino added.

"Stop." Anko said as she stopped; they both did. Anko looked down and saw Isaribi walking along the beach.

"That kid! Anko!" Ino shouted.

"I wonder where she's going." Anko said as she stopped Ino. Isaribi kept walking until she stopped by the rock wall; she looked around.

"She's pretty seroius." Shino pointed out.

"Let's follow her stealthily." Anko ordered as Isaribi looked around one more time and went into a cave.

**Naruto**

"Hey, everybody! Ah, geez. At this rate, I'll end up back at Isaribi's place." Naruto said.

**Isaribi**

Isaribi slowly walked into the water and widened her eyes. Suddenly she turend intio a half fish person and her bandages ripped off; she looked at herself with a saddened face. She heard someone approaching and turned around. She saw Ino, Shino and Anko.

"That figure... don't tell me you're the kaima?" Ino shouted as the water rose in front of them. Anko remembered something about her.

'What?' Anko thought as her curse mark started hurting. When the water fell they saw Isaribi jump into the water. But Shino insects followed her.

"I won't let her get away!" Ino shotued as she ran towards the water. Ino and Shino ran ontop of the wter, trying to catch Isaribi. Anko remembered how Orochimaru had show her a half fish girl.

'That kid... could it be?' Anko thought.

"Hey everyone! Hey! I finally found you!" Naruto shouted as he ran on the beach towards them. He ran on top of the water and stood beside them.

"Naruto you're safe!" Ino shouted as Ino grabbed a kuani bomb and threw it at the opening in the circle around the beach; it exploded, trapping Isaribi in the process. Isaribi tried to dodge the rocks underwater but one still hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"But, Naruto, you came here too late." Shino said.

"Too late?" Naruto asked.

"We defeated the Kaima! See? There it is." Ino said as Naruto looked at her.

"Oh so that's the Kaima." Naruto said as he looked at the sinking figure; his jaw dropped when he saw who it really was.

"Isaribi... Isaribi!" Naruto yelled as he dived into the water and grabbed her, pulling her to the surface.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Ino yelled as Naruto stood on the water with Isaribi in his arms.

"Isaribi, saved my life," Naruto explained.

'I am sure, and that girl is..' Anko thought as she grunted in pain from her curse mark and she fell to the water.

"Anko!" Ino shouted.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto shouted.

**Naruto, Shino, Ino, Isaribi,and Anko **

Ino placed a wet cloth on Anko's head as she laid on the beach. Isaribi lay not far away bound tightly in wire.

"How is she?" Shino asked.

"I'm not really sure. She collapsed so suddenly." Ino answered.

"I see. We should get back to the inn." Shino said.

"Wait a minute, Shino. What's going to happen to Isaribi?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares what happens to her? She's the Demon of the Ocean." Ino explained looking at Isaribi with disgust.

"Yeah I know but..." Naruto said.

"What exactly went on between the two of you anyway?" Ino asked..

"What do you mean? I told you before didn't i? That girl totally saved my butt!" Naruto pointed to her answered as Anko remembered seeing the girl.

"So your saying that girl, Isaribi, saved your life?" Ino asked.

"That's right. If she hadn't come when she did I wouldn't even be here," Naruto answered.

"That may be but there's no question that she's in league with the men who attacked us and anyway our hands are tied here. Our job is to protect the government's money and catch the Demon of the Ocean so we have to give her to them." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah I mean all you have to do is look at her. She's obviously this demon thing we're looking for." Ino added.

"Yeah, sure but there's got to be a reason for all of this..." Naruto started.

"Will you drop it already? You're not going to ask her!" Ino pointed out.

"Oh, sensei you're up. Are you feeling nalright?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah I am but forget about me. There's something I need to tell you guys about this demon. This isn't some sea creature we're dealing with. That demon was made in a lab; it used to be human." Anko explained.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked.

**Yoroi **

Yoroi underwater and then came up in what looked like a building inside the rock. He walked out of the water.

"She used to be human what are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"A good number of people did mysteriously vanish from the Land of the Sea ten years ago but it wasn't because of any demon. They were being snatched up and used as test subjects in experiments conducted by Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru... so you're telling me he's mixed up in this somehow?" Naruto said.

"I don't understand though. Orochimaru and experiments, where is all of this coming from?" inio asked.

"I think I better start at the beginning back when he left the village. More than ten years ago, Orochimaru's lust for knowledge and power became so insatiable that he gradually exceeded the limitations of a normal shinobi and began experimenting with forbidden jutsu. Of course, this all becaem common knowledge in the Leaf Village but his missions had taken him far and wide in this world. The Hidden Leaf Village wasn't the only place he had research facilities set up." Anko explained.

"And one of those is hidden on Demon Island I take it?" Shino asked.

"So the people that dissapeared?" Ino asked.

"Human guinea pigs," Shino answered.

"That kind of guy is a lunatic. What the heck does he think people are?" Naruto asked.

"So what's our next move?" Shino asked.

"Isn't it obvous? We bust into their hideout; we're going to march right in and get Isaribi out of there." Naruto answered.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's pay the Demon of the Ocean's friends a visit shall we?" Anko said as she stood up and smiled.

**Shino, Anko, Naruto, and Ino **

Shino paddeled as Naruto steered the rudder as they headed for Demon Island. They had left Isaribi tightly bound in their room.

"So sensei how exactly do you know so much about this Demon Island anyway?" Ino asked.

"Orochimaru was the jonin I trained under in the day," Anko answered as they all gasped; Anko's curse mark started glowing red, "tell me when we get to the island.

'The pain is getting worse,' Anko thought

**Orochimaru**

"Someone draws near." Orochimaru said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Amachi asked him.

"I leave that to you," Orochimaru answered.

"Alright." Amachi said as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

"The arrogance, he'll get his soon enough,' Amachi thoguht.

**Shino, Anko, Naruto, and Ino **

Shino, Anko, Naruto, and Ino jumped out of the boat and onto the island.

"This way," Anko siad as she headed up some rocks.

"Hurry," Ino added.

Shino, Anko, Naruto, and Ino waited outside a cave as one of Shino's insects scouted the inside.

"How's it look, Shino?" Naruto asked.

"We're good," Shino said as they ran into the cave. They walked down stairs

**Misumi, and Amachi**

"So one of their ships is one the move?" Amachi asked, "well, what perfect timing. Well, sending Isaribi back to Mother Island really paid off then huh? I wonder where she is.

**Shino, Anko, Naruto, and Ino **

Naruto peaked around the corner and didn't see anyone.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home right now." Naruto said.

"Shh." Ino whispered as Naruto looked ahead and saw an cracked open door. Naruto opened the door and looked inside. The others followed him; they saw capsules with people fish in them.

"So what do you guys think they're doing in here?" Naruto asked as he looked at one.

"Birds or fish?" Shino said as someone pulled a rope, revealing a trap below them. They yelled as they fell in.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

**Shino, Naruto, and Ino **

Naruto yelled as he fell through the floor and onto the ground.

"Everyone ok?" Shino asked.

"You beat," Naruto answered as someone laughed; Yokoi came out.

"What a joke? Don't you people get tired of saving the day?" Yoroi asked.

"Hey, you're the guy from last night." Naruto realized.

"I recognize that face from the Chunin exmas if memory serves." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. He was matched up against Sasuke wasn't he?" Ino asked.

"You mean the guy who was with Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"You've got that right, course that was the last time I saw him. It's been awhile now." Yoroi answered.

"He used a jutsu that siphoned off his opponent's chakra." Shino said.

"You were the guy that sucked out all of Sasuka's strength I remember now." Naruto answered.

"Well, come you three. I'll show how much I've changed since then." Yoroi replied.

"Fine, get ready pal I'll gonna put your lights out!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, Naruto." Shino stopped him.

"You go on ahead. I think I'm better suited for this. His jutsu will be a problem for your style of close combat. Besides, we can't all stick around here." Shino explained.

"Wipe the floor with him!" Naruto yelled.

"Be careful!" Ino replied.

**Anko**

Her curse mark started hurting more as she saw a door up ahead. She opened it and looked inside, there was a person sitting on a chair.

'Found him,' Anko thought as she walked into the room; she stopped when the man got up out of the chair to reveal that it was Amachi.

"Welcome, or should I say long time no see?" Amachi said with a smile.

"What's going on here? Amachi?" Anko asked.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised at you at every turn after what happened back then." Amachi said.

"You mean you don't remember?" Amachi asked.

"Look I don't have time to waste on you, okay? Where is Orochimaru?" Anko asked.

"Orochimaru?" Amachi asked.

"Cut the act. He's here now isn't he?" Anko asked as her curse mark started hurting again.

"Looks like the curse mark's acting up even after he split. I wouldn't have guessed that was possible. Well, you're half right. Orochimaru was here but that was well over two weeks ago at this point." Amachi answered.

"I don't believe you," Anko replied.

"Believe whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me. " Amachi added.

"So you mean to tell me that the pain I'm feeling right now is from him beign here a full month ago?" Anko asked.

"Just a minute!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino stood by Anko.

"Thanks for coming," Anko told them.

"Well look here you've brought genin. Look at you; you're all grown up, Anko." Amachi replied.

"Who is this clown?" Naruto asked.

"Meet Amachi, he's a medical ninja who's teamed up with Orochimaru to conduct his research here. But his master's not around though; this whole rigumarol is Amachi's doing." Anko answered.

"So he's behind it all! You and your crazy experiments are finished pal!" Naruto yelled.

"Crazy? This isn't a joke! I've devoted my entire life to this research." Amachi defended.

"Research huh?" Naruto asked.

"Combining the ability to breath underwater with strength and ability. It's always been my dream to create a ninja corp. for underwater warfare." Amachi explained.

"A ninja corp. for underwater waterfare?" Ino asked.

"That's right. An unparalleled force that can move freely on both land and sea. Once I've done it, it'll spread across the nations and take complete control of fishing routes. Astounding isn't it? With that kind of strength the world will kneel before me and Orochimaru will rue the day he abandoned my work but it'll be too late!" Amachi said.

"These are people you're talking about! They're not your tools!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh that's a shame. I thought someone at your age would see the importance in my work. Well no matter your just another group of brainless guinea pigs right? Who cares what you think." Amachi replied.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Amachi.

Anko's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Anko yelled as she pushed Ino out of the way of of rocks.

"That paper bomb was right on the mark. Thanks for distracting them, Amachi." Misumi said as Naruto laid on the ground and Anko laid on top of Ino.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked Anko.

"Take care of it will you?" Amachi said as he walked away.

"Got it, let's say we get this out of the way everyone. I'm going to squeeze the life right out of your body," Misumi said as he grabbed Naruto and started to squeeze but suddenly his arms started to move of their own accord. Ino Yamanaka used her Mind Body Disturbance Technique to force him to tie his arms to pillars in one of the rooms of the labs, and left him there when the building started to collapse. Naruto, Anko, Ino and Shino ran out of the building just as it collapsed

"Still no word from the ninja. They said that they would accompany us on the ship; what is going on?" Hitode asked.

"Captain, we've just received word!" a soldier yelled.

"I see! As expected of the elite ninja! Seems that they defeated the Kaima during the night!" Hitode yelled.

"Amazing! Thene the ship will be safe, right?" a guard asked.

"Of course! Everyone, to your posts! We're departing. Be careful of the reefs!" Hitode ordered.

"I don't see anything that looks like the convoy in the southern harbor." Naruto said.

"Oh no! They departed without waiting for us? Have they already fallen into Amachi's trap?" Anko asked.

"Captain Hitode!" a man yelled on the speaker.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's wrong! There's a-" the man stopped with a scream. Yoroi swam by the boat and past it as ropes were tied about the ships.

"Locate the enemy!" Hitode shouted.

"Y-Yes," the helmsman replied.

"What? Steer away at maximum speed!" Hitode said as the other boats stopped.

"The rudder isn't working!" the helmsman replied.

"What?" Hitode asked as Yoroi finished tying the rudder to the rest sof the ship, keeping it from turning.

"It's no good! It won't move!" the helmsman yelled.

"We're going to crash! Everyone, grab a hold of something! Is this the Kaima's doing?" Hitode ordered as the boat hit another.

"Good job conveying the gold. Good job." One solder said.

"You're the one from before!" another yelled as the soldier turned into Amachi.

"Who are you?" Hitode asked him.

"If you surrender this ship without a fihgt, I'll spare your lives." Amachi said.

Amachi nodded to Yoroi.

"Demonic Iluusion, Hell Descent Technique!" he yelled as fire crashed down on the ship, setting in on fire. The soldiers cried abandon ship as they jumped overboard.

"Yoroi finish them off!" Amachi said as Yoroi started his second jutsu. He started a wavepool that drowned all the soldiers. A dagger landed in Yoroi's arm as he saw Shino. Amachi looked over and sat Ino taking all the soldiers on a boat.

"You shouldn't do such evil things! We meet again, pervert! Sorry, but I still have a few things I want to ask you." Anko said from ontop the same ship as Isaribi.

"You said that Orochimaru left that rsearch facility half a month ago, didn't you? Just where was he heading off to?" she shouted.

"Who knows? Come to think of it, he had a child with him. That child was pretty great, unlike you." Amachi answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Anko replied.

"I wonder what you were missing to be thrown away like that?" Amachi asked as he knocked Anko out and came to Naruto.

"Isaribi!" Naruto yelled but she pulled him underwater.

'Multi-shadow clone jutsu!'

Naruto clones appeared around Isaribi, who let go and swam away. Suddenly all his shadow clones dissapeared so Naruto resurfaced. Isaribi resurfaced as well and watched Naruto breath heavily on a large rock. Naruto looked over and saw her.

"Isaribi, you still understand what I'm saying, don't you? Do you really not feel anything about making people suffer like this?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't. even defeating you doesn't make me feel anything." she replied as Naruto sat up.

"That's a lie!" Naruto shouted as Isaribi blew water out of her mouth at him. It knocked him back as Isaribi jumped on the rock.

"It doesn't matter who gets hurt or gets drowned. If I can return to bgeing human, then that's okay with me!" Isaribi yelled.

"Snap out of it already! I understand your felings so much it hurts but you can't do that! You saved me! You have a gentle heart!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her and slapped her, throwing her back several feet.

"Useless one, how long are you going to take?" Amachi asked, "why can't you take care of this kid right away?"

"I'm sorry but.." Isaribi started.

"Enough already! You're in the way!" Amachi yelled.

"The same goes for you! I will beat a monster like you!" Naruto pointed out.

"A monster? Me?" Amachi asked.

"Yeah, that's right! You have no problem with hurting and killing people... you're just a monster wearing a human mask!" Naruto shouted before Amachi started laughing, "hey, what's funny?"

"So what? I'm not a half-finished mosnter like Isaribi. I am..." Amachi stated before he turned into a fish-man hybrid, "compared to her, 'm a complete, modified battle version!"

"Jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"Amachi!" Isaribi stated.

"Move, you useless guinea pig." Amachi ordered before he hit her with a water blast from his mouth

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"After using her in my experiment, I pitited her and let her live, but she was useless after all. What's wrong, brat?" Amachi asked.

"Jerk! Not only do you not have a human heart and are a monster, but... you're a real scumbag!" Naruto pointed out.

"Come on! I'll play with you." Amachi stated.

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled hopping off the rock and towards Amachi.

"How lame!" Amachi stated before hitting Naruto who landed on the water, "how foolish."

"Not yet! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before five clones appeared and jumped towards Amachi.

"No matter how many times you try to come, it will turn out the same!" Amachi pointed out before shooting his scales defeating the clones; Naruto landed on the water then stood up, "so what's wrong, kid? Oh, you're going to come again?"

"Of course. Until I get Isaribi back, I will come at you as many times as it takes!" ma stated jumping towards Amachi.

"Water Element: Pressure Cannon!" Amachi yelled before he spat a water blast at Naruto throwing him onto the water.

"What's wrong? Given up already? Just sotp already, boy." Amachi stated laughing.

"I told you... that until I get Isaribi back, I will never give up!" Naruto yelled running towards Amachi and headbutting him before Amachi hit Naruto back.

"Why do you go so far just for me?" Isaribi asked.

"I don't have time to play around with you. Come out, Sea Boss! Do it, Sea Boss!" Amachi ordered before Umibozu appeared, grabbed Naruto and held him up to eat him.

"Let go of me, you-!" Naruto yelled before Umibozu ate him and Naruto couldn't breathe.

"Most of the Sea Boss's body is made out of sea water. Welll, it's something like a moving water technique." Amachi explained before Naruto ran out of air and Anko woke up.

"Naruto..." Anko stated before she tried to hit Umibozu but it just rebounded her, "darn!"

"You fool! Like that would work! I am the only one capable of saving you! Now, finish these guys off!" Amachi ordered as Isaribi stood up, "what's wrong? You want to go back to being human, right? So, obey me."

Isaribi held up her fists ready to fight Amachi.

"Don't... don't... I cannot... let Isaribi... go to... the other... world..." Naruto stated before he went into his subconscious and he walked into a hallway.

'This feeling...' Naruto stated before seeing the Nine Tails and it engulfed him then Naruto screamed as the Nine Tials power started boiling the Umibozu.

"What is this abnormal chakra?" Amachi asked before Umibozu exploded and Isaribi was thrown backd losing her Kaimi form, "Sea Boss!"

Meanwhile Yoroi was fighting Shino before they saw Naruto.

"Isaribi... Isaribi... I will not let Isaribi go with you!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you?" Amachi asked.

"Naruto?" Isaribi asked.

"He is the same as you." Anko told her standing by her.

"The same as me?" Isaribi asked.

"Yes. Sealed within Naruto is the Kyuubi that used to attack villagers. And there was a period of time when he was called a monster. Even so... even so, he did his best to get everyone to acknowledge him." Anko explained.

Flashback

"I understand your feelings so much it hurts. But you can't do that!" Naruto told Isaribi.

End flashback

"So what he said was true. Naruto!" Isaribi yelled.

"You jerk!" Naruto screamed.

"So, you're a monster, too? Don't go lecturing me then! Take this!" Amachi stated spitting small water blasts from his mouth but it didn't hit Naruto, "what? Darn it!"

Suddenly lna ran towards Amachi and punched him back into the air then into the water. Naruto fell back onto the water.

"This is bad." Anko stated.

"Naruto!" Isaribi stated as she ran towards him.

'I'll leave him to you.' Anko thought as Isaribi dove under the water and brought Naruto to the surface.

"Naruto, hang in there! Naruto!" Isaribi yelled before Naruto coughed.

"I'm fine. Isaribi, thank you." Naruto stated as Shino climbed onto a rock, breathing heavily before Yoroi jumped towards him.

"This is bad!" Ino pointed out.

"Your remaining chakra is mine!" Yoroi yelled.

"Mental Break Technique!" Ino yelled before Shino shot up and punched Yoroi into the water, "I made it in time!"

Shino fell on the rock again as Ino returend to her own body.

"What? I see... was it you? Screwing around like that!" Yoroi shouted running towards her

"Stop, don't come near me!" Ino shouted before Yoroi stopped, Shino's bugs covering his body. Yoroi shouted before he fell below the water, likely drowning.

"Never turn your back on the enemy. You've forgotten the basic rules of combat. You lose." Shino stated.

"I'm saved..." Ino stated before Amachi surfaced holding his cheek.

"That brat hit me pretty hard. Looks like Yoroi's out, too." Amachi stated swimming away before snakes wrapped around him then turned to rope.

"I caught a big fish! Were you trying to escape by yourself?" Anko asked as Amachi shook with fear.

"We've finished gathering all the injured soldiers." A soldier reported to Hitode.

"Well done. All that's left..." Hitode replied.

"Is Naruto and the girl, right?" Ino asked.

"Once we return to the village, you will be punished for your numerous crimes, so prepare yourself!" Anko told Amachi.

"It's not over yet." Amachi added.

"You jerk! It looks like I didn't hit you enough!" Naruto stated holding up his fist as Amachi chuckled.

"That's too bad." Amachi stated.

"What?" Naruto asked before Umibozu appeared again, "what's that?"

"The Sea Boss won't die. It's immortal! As long as the Sea Boss is wtihin this infinite sea, you guys will lose." Amachi explained before Naruto hit him.

"Shut up. Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before Gamabunta appeared.

"Alright! I'm counting on you, boss! Beat that jello jerk! Boss! There's no time to be taking it easy! Hit that monster wit-" Naruto shouted as Gamabunta smoked his pipe then he threw a hot coal on Naruto's head, "hot! Hot!"

"What are you getting all worked up over?" Gamabunta asked as he jumped on the water, "I'm all itchy! So itchy that my body seems to be forming blisters!"

"Don't come over here, Naruto!" Ino yelled before she and the soldiers were soaked, ,"I'll kick your butt once this is over! Remember that!"

"Naruto! What do you plan on doing about this?" Gamabunta asked as Naruto held on.

"Don't say that! You're the best frog, right? Salt water shouldn't be a problem for you, so please fight for me!" Naruto yelled.

"To not even be able to control his own animal summon..." Amachi stated.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"If you don't let him go, he'll be swallowed by Umibozu and end up like a slug dissolved in salt.

"What? A Slug? Naruto, I'll lend you a hand for now, but I'm going to smack you around afterwards." Gamabunta stated.

"R-Really?" Naruto shouted.

"I have to show them my strength after being underestimated like that." Gamabunta stated taking his tanto.

"Alright! That's how it should be!" Naruto stated.

"Hold on tight!" Gamabunta stated before hitting Umibozu but it just started to 'eat' Gamabunta, "what? You blob of wtare, let go of me!"

"What? You got caught, boss!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Gamabunta ordered before he broke away from Umibozu.

"I won't be albe to do anything like this... what's with that jello thing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a mosnter that's made up of a mass of water with energy centered at its nucleus. That sums it up, I guess." Gamabunta explained.

"Darn it! I don't really understand it, but isn't there anything we can do against it?" Naruto asked.

"Even if I were to do something about it, it will pop back up from the sea." Gamabunta explained.

"Then what should we do, boss?" Naruto asked.

"We have to damage its energy source somehow." Gamabunta stated.

"Damage? How?" Naruto asked.

"The enemy is a lump of water! If we heat it up, it should evaporate!" Gamabunta explained.

"There's no point in having idiots try ot think. You guys haven o choice but to worship me as I rule the ocean." Amachi stated as Umibozu shot water blasts at Gamabunta.

"He's an annoying jerk! Here we go, Naruto!" Gamaken ashouted.

"Go? What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"You're really dumb! I'm going to spit some oil! Light it with a fire technique!" Gamabunta shouted.

"What? I can't do any fire techniques!" Naruto shouted.

"Here we go!" Gamabunta shouted before he spat oil.

"How about this?" Naruto asked as he threw an exploding note on the oil that Setsuna Umibozu on fire.

"What?" Amachi asked.

"T-They did it!" Ino stated.

"Well done!" Anko added.

"Naruto!" Isaribi added.

"No way!" Amachi yelled.

"We did it, boss!" Naruto yelled.

"How's that?" Gamabunta asked.

"Our combos are the best after all!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto! It's fine for you to celebrate, but you haven't forgotten, have you?" Gamabunta asked.

"Forgotten what?" Naruto asked.

"The punishment for calling me here! Look! I'm covered in warts now!" Gamabunta pointed out.

"You've always been covered in warts..." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up! You shall receive your punishment with interest!" Gamabunta shouted.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute, boss! Hold on!" Naruto shouted.

"No use arguing about it!" Gamabunta shouted throwing Naruto into the air, "this itch is driving me crazy and I'm not really satisfied with your punishment. But the kids back home are waiting, so I'll forgive you for now. See ya!"

Gamabunta disappeared as Naruto hit the water.

"Wait, boss! Help me!" Naruto shouted as he sunk below the water; at a port nearby Isaribi, Naruto, Ino, Shino, and Anko stood in front of Amachi tied to a post.

"The Sea Boss was exterminated. Amachi. As a prisoner of war, you will return to Konoha with us." Anko explained.

"Darn it. Thanks to you I was put in a horrible situation." Naruto pointed out.

"What are you doing, Isaribi? You've got to fight him!" Amachi ordered.

"I don't want to." Isaribi replied.

"Did you forget? The only person who can return you to your human form is me!" Amachi pointed out.

"At this rate, even my heart will turn into a monster." Isaribi stated.

"That's right, Isaribi." Naruto stated as Amachi laughed.

"One who's not human or perfect like me... should stay in the same category as monsters! Well, I can't say I knew of a way to get your old form back anyway. That's why I told you that. You were supposed to be dissected." Amachi pointed out.

"No way..." Isaribi started.

"How rotten can you be?" Naruto stated starting to punch Amachi but Anko stopped him.

"Give it up. When we return to the village, he will face a harsh judgement. So, should I have you tell me here? Where did Orochimaru go?" Anko whispered in Amachi's eare.

"Do you think I'd know that kind of thing?" Amachi replied before Anko tightened the ropes, "for a person that was thrown away by Orochimaru, it's better for you to always be chasing after him. I'm different from you. Having been elft in charge of the experiments, I could eventually surpass even Orochimaru."

"Oh?" Anko asked before punching him nocking him out.

"How unfair! Only you get to?" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, the mission is complete! Let's go home." Anko stated.

"Unfiar. Then I'll give just one-" Naruto started.

"Stop it!" Anko ordered before they waited by a boat the next morning.

"Hey, hey. Where did our sensei go?" Naruto asked.

"When I woke up this morning, she was gone. All she left was this piece of paper sayng she would soon return back." Ino replied.

"She's erally a person who can't sit still!" Naruto stated.

"I can't believe you're saying that..." Ino mumbled.

"Wha-? What's with that?" Naruto shouted.

"What? Do you have a problem?" Ino shouted louder.

"Excuse me. I'd really like to go with you..." Isaribi stated.

"Don't worry. Konoha may not be rich, but we're filled with skilled medical ninja." Naruto stated.

"Yes. Tsunade is a medical specialist after all." Shino explained.

"That's right! Tsunade is amazing, so she'll definitely do something about your condition! Don't worr y about it, okay?" Ino asked.

"Okay. Thank you." Isaribi stated.

"Hey! You guys!" what are you doing? The boat's gonna leave!" Anko yelled on the ship.

"When did she-?" Ino asked.

"Don't say, 'what are you doing?'! we were waiting for you for a long time!" Naruto shouted.

"My bad, my bad." Anko stated as the boat started to depart.

"Wait up! We're going to get on! w'ell be getting on!" Naruto shouted before the ship sailed out of the harbor, "Alright! We're giong back to Konoha!"

"From beginning ot the end you keep getting worked up... you probably don't know the meaning of tired, huh?" Ino aske.d

"Do you have a problem or something?" Naruto asked.

"I'm praising you! I'm relieved." Ino stated.

"Is that so? You'll make me blush!" Naruto stated as he and Anko laughed.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
